The Price of Imortality
by NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead
Summary: Bleach: reincarnation. 1st Bleach story! hitsuhina, ichiruki, yoruxurah. R&R OR SHINIGAMI WILL FIND YOU! lol i kid. rated for language. idk but i welcome CREATIVE critism. flames for smores! *spazzes* EDITED. Real Title Inside


I just watched the movie Marmaduke, so that inspired this story ^_^  
Also... I sadly... *tears* I DONT OWN BLEACH T-T sadness...  
Aww don't cry Kaida-chan!  
BUT IT'S SO SAD MOMO-CHAN!  
Gomen na sai, demo... Doshte?  
... Oh the couples that would emerge... Including you and Taichou.  
Eh? Aizen-Taichou?  
Not err... Your former captain... i'm talking about Shirou-chan!  
0.0 Kaida-chan don't you think you should start the story? ^_^'  
Good point... alright on to the oneshot! enjoy the fluff

_**To Grant a Wish Something of Equal Value Must Be Given  
-**_

A snow white cat and a raven colored cat walked down the street. Then a large orange cat hopped off the fence and started following them.

"Whatdya want Kurosaki?" said an annoyed voice.

"Out with your girlfriend Toushirou?"

"ITS HITSUGAYA! Not that stupid name my owner gave me!" (A/N: he didn't deny it? 0.0)

"Ano… Shiro-chan you shouldn't get to mad at Kurosaki-kun…"

"Why are you defending him… bed-wetter Momo."

"Shiro-chan"

"Bedwetter"

"Shiro-chan~"

"Bed. Wetter."

"Ok! I get it! You want to be left in peace! Just shut up already! I'll go find someone else to bother!"

Mewed Ichigo as he stalked off with his tail high in the air, Toushirou smirked. (A/N: can cats smirk?)

"Ano… Why are you smirking Shiro-chan?"

"I was smirking?" he replied nonchalantly as the smirk melted off his face.

"Hmmm… Who else to follow… Oh a red cat, I think that's Renji! That dumbass… What the hell does he think he's gonna find looking in a puddle?" thought Ichigo as he looked around.

"Yo pineapple!"

"Strawberry."

"Whatcha look-OUCH! Who threw that?"

"Ahahahaha, I did," laughed a cat from somewhere.

"Why don't you show yourself COWARD!"

"I'm not a coward. You're just not looking Carrot." Replied a raven colored cat with amethyst eyes as she landed lightly next to Ichigo while flicking her tail around.

"Where the hell d'you come from?" muttered an angry strawberry.

"Look up idiot"

"I see a tree. What's so great about it?"

"YOU DUMBASS!" she yelled as she cuffed him with her paw.

"Sheathe your claws you assassain-she-cat!"

"I don't feel like it. Make me."

"Grrrr…Fine." Ichigo responded as he launched himself at Rukia.

"… Why am I always left out? Maybe Kuchiki-san isn't too busy and can toss a ball of yarn around with me. Who am I kidding. Kuchiki-san would NEVER do that!" sighed Renji as he walked away with his tail dragging in disappointment knowing his owner wouldn't toss around a ball of yarn around with him.

"Mewwww"

"Soi-fon I know you injured your feet but I don't think you should be climbing on my head…" Soi-fon's owner said as she walked around her house with a black that had white bandages on her front paws on her head. (A/N: picture Momiji-kun from fruits basket trying to climb on Tohru's head.)

"Mrow. Meow. HISSSS!"

"Hello Yoruichi-san, Soi-fon…" said Kisuke Urahara as he walked past them to go to his shop. There was a portal he had made in her linen closet because he didn't feel like walking all the way to the other side of Karakura town. (A/N: My my. Isn't this ironic. Soi-fon the cat and Yoruichi the human...)

_"Oh. If only I could talk! That Urahara would get the yelling of a life time." _Soi-fon thought. "Nn? A black butterfly? How the heck does Yamamoto-san convince these butterflies to work for him? He's a cat! Aren't cats supposed to attack butterflies? Alright, alright I'm coming! Mataku. Stop floating around me and lead me to him, I'm not hungry yet, but if you do that I will be." She growled while walking out of the house with a black butterfly.

"I have discovered something shocking my fellow cats."

The cats below the graying cat on the roof of an abandoned building widened their eyes in surprise.

"What have you discovered sir?"asked a sickly white cat.

"Ukitake how many times must you realize you shouldn't have made the journey with your condition?" hissed an unknown cat as Ukitake hacked up blood and some other disgusting stuff."

"*ahem* I have discovered that in a past life we were Shinigami."

A collective gasp rose through the crowd of cats. Mews of "how did you find out" chorused through the dull yard.

"It came to me in a dream. All of you were there. However you were all humans, clothed in black robes and wielding swords."

"How do you know this is true?" cackled a strange colored cat. (A/N: He looked like a clown. Gee. I wonder who that is? *voice dripping with sarcasm*)

"Someone confirmed it for me. Please come out my dear." Yamamoto asked kindly as a woman walked out.

"It. It can't be!" yelled a cat.

"Yo~" said the human as her hand rose in a greeting.

"Yoruichi-sama?" a cat murmured with wide eyes.

"Ah. Soi-fon. I was wondering where you were."

"You can understand us?" asked Matsumoto, the only strawberry blond cat in the crowd. (A/N: Ichigo's hair is orange. Matsumoto's hair is strawberry orange. There's a difference.)

"Yes I can. There's an explanation to that. Let me show you." She responded as she sat down.

"Wha- what are you going to do?" asked Renji.

"Shut up and watch"

"Yes'm" he muttered.

Another round of gasps went around the yard as they saw Yoruichi turn into a cat.

"Do you understand now my fellow felines?" Yamamoto questioned.

A flat out "No." came from a corner, it was Ichigo. "OW! What the hell was that for Rukia?"

"You were acting like an idiot. I had to pound some sense into you" she scoffed.

Laughter echoed around the yard while the two cats stared angrily at each other.

"I'll explain it to you Ichigo; you always pick things up quick… After having it explained…" Yoruichi said as she laughed at the memories. "Because I can turn into a cat I age much slower then you all did. In reality I am over 600 years old." She laughed again at the surprised looks on their faces. "Kidding, I'm just over 30 years. Urahara- yes Soi-fon Urahara Kisuke, stop hissing he's not here- made a strange invention. It allows people to see their past selves. I saw everyone in my past self's memories. It just so happens that I saw/remembered how to turn into a cat, that's why I can understand you all. Sometimes I talk to the cats wondering on the streets, Yamamoto was one of the first ones I came across the day after seeing my past self. Apparently he had a strange dream, which was the same one I had with a few exceptions. Do you understand now Ichigo?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied while flicking his tail around occasionally hitting Rukia on the head.

"STOP HITTING ME!"

"Oh. Was I? I hadn't noticed."

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!" growled Rukia.

"You gotta a problem?" Ichigo asked while lazily rolling his head to face her.

"HELL YEAH I DO!"

"Mmm. I wonder if it's because you're so small that I didn't notice my tail was hitting you" he replied still flicking his tail at her head."

"you. You. DIE!" Rukia hissed as she flattened her body to the floor getting ready to pounce.

"I'm not surprised. You all haven't changed." Yoruichi muttered to herself while laughing silently at the two cats fighting playfully. _"Even those two fighting like that it's the same as back then. Although it's still hard to believe that their kid was normal. Absolutely no spiritual power what-so-ever. Then again… This world guides itself a strange way. No such thing as coincidence. Huh. That old witch was right. I'll thank her someday."_ She thought.

"Yoruichi-sama. You look. Sad…" said Soi-fon after she caught up with her.

"Let's go home Soi-fon."

"Yes ma'am."

"Just call me Yoruichi" she smiled as she headed to her clothes that were on the floor.

"Hai Yoruichi-sa-"

"Yoruichi, no san got it?"

"Hai, Yoruichi-sa- I mean, Yoruichi."

"That's better." "_If she only knew. How old I really was... If she knew that the past life story was just a little white lie. Sometimes being ageless isn't a curse. It is a small gift. That brings smiles and tears. Urahara is too smart for his own good. At least I can see the world shape itself, on its own."_

_The End_

Whatdya think? Such a twist in the end though. At least she's not alone being ageless. It's probably AU gomen na sai *bows head in apology* also please check out the polls on my profile if you read Soul Eater, but if i don't get many responses on the poll you might not get a new chapter on my SoMa fic. Anyway please R&R

Kaida-chan is outie, Sayonara!~


End file.
